


A Pin-Light, Bent

by bleuetfane



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuetfane/pseuds/bleuetfane
Summary: In his last moments, General Armitage Hux reminisces about his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Pin-Light, Bent

**Author's Note:**

> My (very) short take on General Hux’s death scene. 
> 
> I’m sorry for reminding you of this sad moment, and may the Starkiller be with you 🤍

\- It was a coordinated incursion, Allegiant General. They overpowered the guards and forced me to take them to their ship. 

A lie. He knew it. And he knew Pryde would have never believed it; he didn’t really try to make it convincing. He wasn’t sure why - he loved the Order, and he loved his job, kriff, he orchestrated this whole plan to take over control and steer them back on the right path. But walking back to the bridge, barely able to stand, incessant pain ripping through his body with every step, he realised that it’s over. The dream - of order, peace, power, revenge - it’s no longer a dream he would be dreaming every night. It was a memory, like the early mornings, if you could even call them that; always chasing the white rabbit, always surrounded by nothing but darkness; the bitter taste of Tarine tea in place of breakfast - he never had time for those. The tightness of his uniform collar, making it almost impossible to breathe, but he found it oddly comforting, grounding - a reminder that he’s alive. The heaviness of his officers coat - once a symbol of his power and status, now a sad reminder of days long gone. All of these little moments he never took the time to appreciate: he’ll never have the chance to change that. 

Life as Armitage Hux knew it, and how he planned it to be, was no longer here. 

————————————

He’s almost there. He can just about make out the shapes of two troopers guarding the door; his vision barely allowed him to see things further than a couple feet or so. Now or never, he thought. 

Checking his left, and right - all clear. He quietly slipped into a small space between corridors, making sure he wasn’t visible if anyone was to pass by. Unclasping his jacket, he took his safety vest off (which was quite a challenge, considering his condition). Time was running out, but he couldn’t help but take a second to look at it - trace his fingers over the edges of the steel vest, remembering the many times it saved his life; it wouldn’t this time. 

———————————

Now he’s laying on the cold, black floor of the Steadfast’s bridge. He can barely feel anything; the blood pouring out of his side, dark red liquid soaking into the silky fabric of his uniform. The fading sounds of Pryde’s voice - a sound he’s certainly not sad to let go. He knows this is it - the overwhelming melancholia washes over him. He doesn’t regret taking off the protective vest, but he regrets everything else.

He regrets not standing up to his father. He regrets not standing up when he managed to find a new bone in his body to break every week, or humiliating him in front of his superior officers.

He regrets ever letting Ren silence him. Make him feel inferior, unqualified, foolish. Letting him strip him of his rank. 

He regrets leaving Arkanis. He knows, at the back of his head, that there was nothing he could have done - he was a child; but still he could have tried at least, couldn’t he? Just like he could have tried to save the students trapped under the concrete walls of the Academy, or what was left of it. 

He regrets closing himself off. He never got to experience love, or friendship, or basic human kindness. Sometimes, he tried to convince himself these things, these feelings, were not real; how could they, in a world filled with nothing but constant death, war and destruction. But he saw it - in the eyes of children clinging onto their mothers skirts, and he saw it wither from their eyes after just months in trooper training. He regretted that. He should have never allowed others to suffer like he did.

He knew there was no one who would mourn him. No one to remember him. No one he could beg for forgiveness. 

In these final moments, hollow ringing completely replaced the sounds of explosions and screams; the blinding lights of fire and ship’s control panels faded into infinite black.  
He couldn’t hear, and he couldn’t see, but somehow he felt like he were somewhere else - the crashing of waves, the singing of birds, the heat of the jungle. He remembers those places, and he remembers their destruction. There’s no forgiving that. 

And with that Armitage Hux, once the feared General of the First Order, took his last, shallow breath. Alone, he bled out on the ship that represented everything he lost. 

But what he did not know, was that his last act of bravery saved the galaxy. 

Maybe not how he wanted it, or by who he wanted it to happen, but he was their saviour.  
And his name will be spoken in every corner of every planet for years to come. 

Armitage Hux of Arkanis will be remembered.


End file.
